European Adventure
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: JT and Liberty enjoy a honeymoon in Europe. Purely Fluff, and smut so light it is barely smut. Dedicated to Goldsworthyedwards24.


**One of my most cherished readers, goldsworthyedwards24, has been feeling pretty down. This fic is for the sole purpose of cheering her up. So it's AU, and JT is alive. This is a one-shot in JT's point of view. That's all you need to know.**

**I do not own Degrassi. You guys will be the first to know if that changes…**

I stretched, feeling the cramps that come from sleeping on a plane right down to my bones. I cringed, and shifted, only to find that moving was basically impossible. Not that I minded when I saw the cause of my entrapment.

My wife's head rested on my chest, her arm slung across my waist. I smiled, brushing her deep brown hair from her forehead.

Yup, I never got tired of saying, thinking and boasting about the fact that Liberty had said yes when I proposed to her. Man, I had been so nervous I nearly forgot every word that Toby had helped me come up with. Toby had even written the speech down on notecards because he knew I would get nervous. But once I had lowered myself onto one knee…her eyes just started to sparkle with anticipation…and it was the love that I saw reflected in the coffee depths that allowed me to even start talking. Then again, it was those same eyes that made me so damn nervous in the first place.

Not that Liberty hadn't seen it coming a mile away; she could read me like an open book. I couldn't get a single thing past her.

That's why, when I tried to surprise her for her birthday with a third honeymoon- a trip to Europe, no less- Liberty hadn't even batted an eye. She had already contacted Toby to babysit Noah and Michelle. Toby thought of our kids as his own, and he was their favorite uncle, so everybody was happy with the arrangement.

Before I knew it, Liberty and I were on a plane and off to Pairs…only the first stop on our adventure. I glanced out the window. The sun was only just setting, but there were thousands of bright lights visible from the sky. It was already overwhelming, I had never really traveled much, but it was exciting. Wasn't it ever person's dream to explore the world with the person they loved? I just hoped I didn't make an ass of myself in Europe. Although, I doubted I would get through the entire trip Scott free. I was who I was; no sense in denying the fact that I was prone to offensive behavior.

Suddenly, the flight attendant could be heard over the loudspeaker and the seatbelt light started to flash, jarring me out of my thoughts. "Attention passengers, we are beginning our decent. If you could please fasten your seat belts, the ride should be a smooth one, but we wouldn't want any mishaps."

"Liberty," I whispered softly in her ear, stroking her cheek, "You have to get up, love." She was a heavy sleeper, but I knew from years of experience that shaking her awake was not the best thing to do…that was, if you wanted to keep your arm attached to your body. To avoid a cranky Liberty you have to gently coax her from slumber. So I continued to lightly stroke her cheeks, her forehead, moving down her neck and trailing my fingers down her arms. Apparently, though, Liberty was deep in the REM cycle because she didn't even twitch. Fine, it was time to bust out the big guns.

I leaned down and started to trail my lips down the same path my fingers had taken, paying special attention to Liberty's ear. I pulled lightly on her earlobe with my teeth and she started to giggle. I froze and growled lightly. "You've been awake this whole time, haven't you?"

"Not the _whole_ time," Liberty laughed, sitting up. "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice. It would have worked if you hadn't gone for the ear; I'm ticklish!" She reached over to tug lightly on my own ear.

"That was kind of the point," I smiled at her, pulling her hand from my ear, but not letting go. I tangled our fingers together and Liberty put her head on my shoulder. "So, what should we do when we land?"

"Well, the bus ride from Versailles to Paris will probably be packed and sweaty," Liberty cringed, "so, once we're actually in Paris, we should find a bank and get some cash, then check into our hotel. After we freshen up there'll be plenty of time to decide what suits our fancy first."

"Always so logical," I commented, kissing the top of her head. Liberty had always been the perfect yin to my yang. While I was all action and no thought, Liberty assessed every situation before proceeding.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't accidentally lose your head one day," Liberty sneered. I simply rolled my eyes, knowing she was right. After all, she knew me better than anyone in the world. Even though we had only been married five years, she had been a huge part of my life since middle school. "What's that old saying…silence is acceptance?" Liberty commented after I neglected to think of a witty comeback.

"Yes, dear," I winked and we erupted into a fit of laughter…that was, until the flight attendant shot us a dirty look. We fell into a comfortable silence- Liberty pulled out a tourist book full of all the attractions every visitor just _had_ to see before they went back home, and I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a convincing jingle for a new brand of laundry detergent.

When I told my boss that I was taking two weeks off to traipse around Europe, he was not too pleased, but had agreed to let me go if I finished off my current projects and e-mailed them to him as soon as I could. I loved my job as a jingle writer- I got to showcase my humor and improve the quality of radio commercials- but it tended to be high stress. There were lots of jingles to write, and not a whole lot of time to write them. Luckily, I worked mostly from home so Liberty and I didn't have to send the kids to daycare.

My job paid well enough, but Liberty was the real breadwinner.

She had gone on to make her father proud- after completing law school the year before, Liberty had been offered a job right from the get-go. All the internships she had participated in had paid off, and her flawless grades didn't hurt either. She was on the rise to becoming the most esteemed Public Defense lawyer in Toronto. Liberty's assistant was handling everything while she was away, though.

Yeah, she was ambitious as ever, so college had been kind of hard. There had been times when I felt insignificant and unnecessary, but somehow we had managed through it all. I liked to think it was because we were perfect for each other, and the way we handled every crisis was just a testament to that.

Especially since we had survived the hardest thing of all- being parents.

We had planned on having children, but not as soon as they came. Liberty had freaked out a bit when she found out she was pregnant again, if only because she had so much she wanted from life and didn't know if she was ready to settle down and be a mother. But I had been adamant…I knew that giving up our first child had messed Liberty up…that wasn't happening again. We would have everything in life- including a family.

And by some miracle it had all worked, and Liberty never had to give up her dreams.

Somewhere in the middle of my mental reverie the plane had touched ground. Everyone filed off, we retrieved our luggage and, before I knew it, we were on the bus to Paris. And Liberty was right- it was crowded and sweaty. It was almost hard to believe I was in a foreign country because the atmosphere was so much like public transportation in Toronto. Some things were just universal, I guessed.

Once we got to Paris, though, there was an undeniable shift in energy. The cobblestone street the bus dropped us off on was filled with people, merchants, tourists. Nothing looked even the slightest bit dormant- this city was teeming with life. I quickly reached out for Liberty's hand, hers meeting mine halfway as we held on for dear life, pushing through the crowds.

Finally we found an ATM and, before I could process much of anything, Liberty and I were in a cab and off to the hotel I had reserved. Check-in was almost mishap free- I just couldn't understand the thickly accepted English the receptionist spoke with and made a fool of myself; no big deal.

"I think I am going to shower really quickly," Liberty said as soon as we were in the room.

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Is that an invitation?"

"I wouldn't want to tucker you out before we have the chance to see the city."

"Oh, always so harsh…and I don't tire so easily Mrs. Yorke."

"Well, save it for later," Liberty winked and leaned in to give me a light peck on the lips before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I smiled to myself, later was fine with me.

While Liberty showered, I changed out of the sweats I had worn on the plane and into something more Paris appropriate. Nothing too fancy, just slacks and a button down shirt, but I already felt more prepared to take on the city.

I flipped through the television channels as I waited for Liberty to finish up, but I didn't really understand anything that was said. I had barely passed French in school, and, even then, it had been years since I had put my basic skills to work.

Liberty emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Please tell me you remember everything Madame Grand taught you at Degrassi."

Liberty shook out her hair and started to comb through her suitcases. "I wouldn't say I remember everything, but I know the basics. JT, you took all those classes with me; don't _you_ remember."

"Liberty, think about who you're talking to."

"Ah, yes, my absent minded professor; don't worry. I'm sure there isn't any situation that we'll run into that we won't be able to figure out as long as we put our heads together." Liberty smiled at me, plucked a dress from one of her bags and slipped the towel off. I turned and went for the window to let her get changed. Seeing Liberty naked wouldn't help the whole waiting till later plan.

"I can't believe we're actually in Europe. I mean, we always talked about traveling around the world, but I never thought we'd actually be able to," I mused as I watched cars, driving on the opposite side of the road!, pass five floors under me.

Liberty came up beside me and I moved to wrap my arms around her waist. "I hope everything's okay at home," Liberty worried predictably; of course we were in a foreign country and Liberty was still going over every detail of the plan she had made to get us here.

"I'm absolutely positive that Toby has everything under control," I assured her, knowing that Toby and the kids were probably having the time of their lives.

"Maybe I didn't make my instructions detailed enough, though- for Toby or Yvette."

"Honey, you practically wrote two novels. Can you please relax and enjoy our time together? We're in Europe…alone…the world is our oyster, or whatever."

Liberty sighed at my blasé attitude, but nodded. "I just already miss them, that's all."

"I miss the little tykes, too. But, it'll be nice to get some time alone, uninterrupted." I slid my hand across her arm, grabbed her hand and gave her a little twirl. "Let's go paint this town!"

My wife's carefree chuckle was like music to my ears as I started to tug her out the door of our room. "Fine then; what's first on the itinerary?"

"Oh, no Mrs. List-maker; we're doing this my way. No itinerary, no time slots, just random fun. We're going to walk around the city and see what catches our attention first. We will act on a whim…it'll be like being a teenager all over again!"

"I was never impulsive, even as a teenager, and you know it!" Liberty scowled at me.

"This is Paris, baby- it's practically required that you jump out of your comfort zone."

Liberty rolled her eyes in submission and we got into the elevator. Once we were actually on the street I had to pause for a moment. Which way to go…I looked back and forth before deciding to work against the general flow of pedestrians.

Paris was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. There seemed to be art, and bright colors everywhere. Not to mention street performers. Although Liberty was a little annoyed at first because I was stopping to see everyone's talents, she soon started to enjoy herself just as much as I was. We gave a few euros to our favorite performers, bought some delicious coffee from a tiny shop and walked around the city until our feet were sore. It had just gotten dark by the time we found a small café that looked suitable to our tastes.

The food…aw man, if I had to justify moving to Europe for the rest of my life it would have to be because of the food. Even the bread was a thousand times better. My only complaint was that all the menus were in French…and I mispronounced a few things. Let's just say Liberty thought it was pretty hilarious that I had ordered some kind of internal organ when I really wanted soup. The worst part was she had heard my mistake and did not correct me. If she thought she was getting away with that…she was sorely mistaken.

After dinner, though our feet we still pretty sore, we walked through some park with a bunch of cool statues. After finally deciding that walking anymore would be the cause of our demise, we took a shuttle to the Eiffel tower because Liberty wanted to see it lit up at night.

I had to admit, I thought it would be corny to visit the most famous landmark in Paris, but there was an indescribable magic that came with being in the city of love. Tourists, much like Liberty and I, mulled around us, but all I could see was my girl as she looked up in awe. "It's so pretty," she commented in reverence. I could hear the incredulity set in her mind and saw her shiver.

"It is pretty," I admitted, "but you're beautiful."

Liberty, who would have normally poked fun at how cheesy that had been, only turned to me with a brilliant smile on her face. "I love you, JT. Thank you for everything…I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Not a minute less," I vowed seriously. "I love you, too," I added before pulling her in and giving her a passionate kiss right there in the middle of Paris. I didn't care who was watching; the only person that mattered was Liberty.

XXX

"Tomorrow I want to visit The Louvre," Liberty sighed happily as I closed the door to our room behind us.

"Your wish is my command, mon ami."

"See, you remember a little French," Liberty laughed as she changed into her nightgown and then headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, the people here won't be able to tell me from the other tourists," I replied cheekily, grabbing my toothbrush and following her into the bathroom.

After we were both ready for bed, we slipped under the covers and I turned off the light. The day had been exhausting I had to let out a huge yawn just thinking about it.

I started to drift, but a few moments later I felt Liberty's body press flush against mine. "Someone wants to cuddle," I smiled sleepily, snaking my arms around her waist.

"Not exactly," Liberty whispered seductively in my ear. "I believe I promised you something would happen later…and, well, it is much later."

I woke up right away, a shiver running down my spine as Liberty started to nibble my earlobe. "I suppose it would be a crime not to take advantage of our kid-free nights together," I joked, pulling her closer to me.

"This is the part where you shut up," Liberty laughed, pressing her lips against mine. The kiss started out soft and slow. We had no reason to rush things and it felt great. Usually we tried to keep our sex life interesting in the small time slots when the kids weren't home. But our free time alone and together had been dwindling. Just the thought of having Liberty all to myself every night for a week and a half was enough to heat things up.

I deepened the kiss as I rolled on top of my wife, my hands exploring over the top of her silken nightgown. Liberty moaned breathily as I slipped the gown off, and her hands started some exploration of their own as I removed her bra so I could touch every inch of the exposed skin. I would never get tired of her body…or the way it reacted to my touch.

I let out a moan of my own as Liberty's hand found its way in between my thighs and she started to rub the hard bulge in my pajama pants. Before too long both of us shed every piece of clothing we had on and took a moment to admire one another. I wasn't, erm, well endowed, exactly, but that had never bothered Liberty.

I ran my hand down her stomach and back up to her breasts as she shivered under my touch. "You are just so beautiful," I whispered, mostly to myself. "I was such a dumbass in middle school for not realizing how amazing you are."

"The important thing is that you got smart," Liberty laughed, pulling me down to her for another heated kiss. I moved my hand down her side as I moved my lips to her neck. My hand stopped their journey at the warm spot between Liberty's thighs; she moaned loudly. "I need you, JT."

I nodded, positioning myself between her legs. After she nodded at me, I pushed in and it didn't take long for both of us to find a comfortable rhythm of thrusts, our quiet moans filling the room.

"I love you, Liberty," I cried as I reached my climax. Liberty was not far behind, and I kept up until her gasps quieted to satisfied sighs.

I collapsed on the bed next to her and she immediately snuggled close to my chest. "I love you, too, JT; every year I spend with you is a blessing. I can't wait to explore the rest of Europe with you as long as we end every night like this," she laughed quietly, sleepily. It wasn't long before her breathing became slow and even.

I sighed contentedly. Even a million miles away from our house, as long as I had Liberty in my arms, I was at home.


End file.
